


In the hands of the enemy

by spoopyJISHUA



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 2020, Abuse, Agony, BAMF Peter, Cancer, Collars, Crying, Hanging, Hook - Freeform, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra, In the Hands of the Enemy, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped by HYDRA, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Pick who dies, Poison, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tourture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, hung up, hydra kidnapped, hydra peter, peter kidnapped by hydra, tied up, whumptober day 2, whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyJISHUA/pseuds/spoopyJISHUA
Summary: Whumptober day two I used the 2 sub prompts of collars and hangingPosted 5 mins before day three I’m livin life on the edge
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	In the hands of the enemy

I wake as if it's an emergency as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing. My heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in my brain and together they are as panic with jump-leads. Only now my brain is as a flat battery, the exertions of the night being a marathon of erratic problem-solving. And so this day will pass as if I am hungover, not from drink, but from the nightmares that demand solutions. The panic starts as thin cling film, something fingers can pierce breathing holes in. In another minute the panic is a deluge of ice water surrounding every limb, creeping higher until it passes my mouth and nose. That's when the attack becomes absolute, shutting my body down as fast as punching a biochemical reset button. Suddenly I snapped out of it I heard Loud thundering footsteps Obviously someone who has not learnt to walk quietly begun to come closer to door. Each footfall is chaotically spaced from the last, no rhythm at all, the sound bouncing around like a balloon in my head. Preparing for the worse I close my eyes not wanting to know who’s coming let alone what they will want to do to me. I need to stay strong for the team. I began to form a mantra in my head hoping I could cling and keep a grasp of my sanity before it’s too late. Steadying my breathing I heard the door open my hairs stood up on end my spider-sense was going off but stronger then ever before it felt painful almost as if needles were being shoved into every pore in my skin before quickly easing this continued for a few seconds it finally stopped when I looked up into his Eyes they were dark as caves, black and expressionless, showing no sympathy shuddering slightly I try to move my head to have a closer look at what appears to be a new agent face but before I could moves as much as an inch a callused hand hits my face, snapping it back with the force of the blow and causing my head to reel sickeningly. Coming back to my senses I decided to bite back wanting to show that I’m not afraid “what are you gonna do to me today I hope I can go soon you see I have a booking at a restaurant tonight and I can’t cancel so if I were you I would hurry up it’s awfully boring here you know” I smirked as I saw a slight tinge of rage show through the eyes before me. He’s not completely emotionless this means I can at least get on his nerves. “You may be all cocky now but later you will wish you would have never said this to me just you see. I originally came in here so I could explain what I was going do to you but I guess I could always break the collar out early if that's what you want” gulping slightly I spat back with as much venom I can muster “you can not and will not break me do you hear me I will win and you will lose cause I have faith and to have faith I will be awake and that means I’m alive and I’m dying to let you know you will not win” 

3rd person

The male hydra agent shakes his head and snorts a little “you actually think you will be the same person you are now in a few months? I’m afraid to say you are wrong, so very wrong.you won’t even remember your name by that point, there is no point trying, make the most of your memory’s while you still have them Pete” sighing peter just responds with a simple “ you can’t actually remove memory’s you just push the back haven’t you learnt your lesson from Bucky” Peter thinks he has this in the bag he begins to try and move slightly, his back was aching but he was still apprehensive as he was still attached to the ceiling “ah-ah-ah not so fast spider boy, we have learnt from our mistakes, let's just say we have a more permanent method now, which I will not disclose to you but believe, me if I were you I’d get my act together, and start behaving now. if you don’t mind me, I am going to go through what we are going to do with you over the next few months.” Peter was now absolutely terrified of what hydra were capable of, but he refused to show it keeping a stoic expression on his face he remained silent and gleaned at the man. “well I take the silence as you want to be punished.” Peter shook his head violently side to side not wanting any more pain his shoulder was bad enough as it is “ when I speak to you you need to respond with yes master and from now on you are known as asset 2.0” peter just shrugs no longer really listening “I understand you like science so I'm going to let you know exactly what's happening to you today we will be installing you with a collar which injects chemicals directly into your central nervous system theses will include an Adenosine blocker as Us hydra scientist restricted the brain chemical adenosine in a brain region called the auditory thalamus in adult mice. We found that this preserved the ability of the mice to learn from sound much as young children learn from the soundscape of their world. Adenosine is likely found in higher levels in the brain in adults than children because its production is boosted as the brain develops. By disrupting adenosine signalling in the auditory thalamus, we have extended the window for auditory learning for the longest period yet reported, well into adulthood and far beyond the usual critical period in mice These results offer a promising strategy to extend the same window in humans to acquire language ability by restoring plasticity in critical regions of the brain, possibly by developing drugs that selectively block adenosine activity and this is where you come in asset this should boost learning speed so we will be using this when you are going to be learning new languages and skills.” Peter lifted his head up and looked the hydra agent straight in the eyes “why the hell do I need to learn a new language it’s not like I’m moving country’s or anything is it” peter huffed out in annoyance knowing the inevitable truth” just as peter was about to speak up again \ he was pulled harshly forward the pole moved through his shoulder as he let out a scream of shear agony The scream was primal. It had a raw intensity to it that told of urgency, of desperate need. It echoed throughout the room as if it were screaming back trying to torment the two people inside. “ now you listen here asset you will do as your told you won’t ask questions you will obey me” he then proceeded to stride towards the wall and he turned and faced the left looking to be setting up a call yet again peter new tracking of the call would be hopeless, it’s a viburnum room for a start and he had no doubt the agent had applied extra security measures in place. Soon the shrill ringing begun making peters ears ring with a violent ferocity. It was too loud. it was way too loud he couldn’t cope. As the full realisation, and the consequence of his earlier misdemeanour's, finally sank in, the pit of his stomach stirred, and he collapsed to the ground. From out of the very depths of his being, flowed all his emotion, and as the groaning flow passed his lips, it became a cry of confession, a wail reaching out for redemption that would never come squeezing his eyes shut he attempted to hold back tears. Then the ringing stopped but the void was promptly replaced with angered yelling from the other side of the call peter not bothering to look up opened his eyes and tried to make himself to dissociate he was dreading what was going to happen next the colour on the table would be placed around his neck. Looking closely it appeared to be some sort of metal coated in gun metal black paint and on the inside of the collar there was a spike the widest point being around seven centimetre and the spike being what appeared to be a minimum of 6 centimetres long it was hard to tell due to the distance between peter and thew table. 

Peters pov  
Loud. Too loud. I could hear everything the slow mechanical hum of the electronics. The buzz of the phone, the squeaky shoes of the agent. He then begun to approach me.” You see asset here tony” before he could finish I interrupted himn “ I am not an asset. I will never be an asset and most of all I will never be your asset” as soon as I closed my mouth, I regretted it. The collar was now in his hands. Whispering with a scratchy quality to my voice I looked towards the screen. I know what this is going to do to me and I know the collar looks awful but it wont do much trust be” my voice wavered slightly at the end as I saw the look in tones eyes it was a whirlwind of fear and sympathy. 

3rd person  
Gregory speaks up “well actually peter you don’t know what it does you only now part of it don’t you would you care to explain to stark or should I.” for the first time peter heard tony speak in a tone that wasn’t yelling lifting his head up and looking at the screen he saw the rest of the avengers were watching to all with some sort of fear or empathy in their eyes but out of everyone bucky looked the worse the bags under his eyes made it seem he was in fight making out appear to be a black eye. his stubble was clearly building up he hadn’t shaved since peter had gone missing he didn’t want to leave that room in case another phone call rang puncturing through peters train of thought tony begun to speak again “what the hell are you doing to my kid you better tell me or I will make your death more painful than it has to be” ah it is easy to explain really and it all starts with this collar.. he said waving Infront of the camera Lense. “ we will be installing you with a collar which injects chemicals directly into your central nervous system theses will include an Adenosine blocker as Us hydra scientist restricted the brain chemical adenosine in a brain region called the auditory thalamus in adult mice. We found that this preserved the ability of the mice to learn from sound much as young children learn from the soundscape of their world. Adenosine is likely found in higher levels in the brain in adults than children because its production is boosted as the brain develops. By disrupting adenosine signalling in the auditory thalamus, we have extended the window for auditory learning for the longest period yet reported, well into adulthood and far beyond the usual critical period in mice These results offer a promising strategy to extend the same window in humans to acquire language ability by restoring plasticity in critical regions of the brain, possibly by developing drugs that selectively block adenosine activity and this is where you come in asset this should boost learning speed so we will be using this when you are going to be learning new languages and skills”  
As Gregory was explaining tony listened intently wanting to know what they were doing so he could help peter heal when they got back. You may think that’s the end of it but oh no it isn’t see peter doesn’t even know this part yet but we aim to enhance his pre existing quick healing ability” for the first time Bruce had spoken he hadn’t spoken before as he wished to keep his anger under control but he couldn’t anymore “ so what your telling me is that you’re going to give peter cancer just for your sick foolish games” the agent had a new found grin on his face . chuckling to himself lightly he responded with “ yes exactly and here is why. Cancer cells grow extremely quickly — that's part of the reason using this collar we will give you cancer I know the disease is so deadly. They pull other cells into giant tumours and stop the body from functioning properly. This happens when genes called oncogenes to multiply and spread all over the body. But if things are working normally, tumour-suppressor genes stop proto-oncogenes from getting out of control. This is the key to Deadpool's regeneration power, so we are going to give it to you. When Deadpool gets an arm chopped off or takes a bullet through his body, oncogene expression ramps up in the area, and the cancer cells start multiplying and rebuilding the limb or tissue. Then, once the healing process is moving along, tumour-suppressor genes come in and stifle the oncogenes before they get too out of control. However, we found a work around injection so we can choose when this power is active,” everywhere was silent for a few moments tony and Bruce were trying to figure out exactly what is going to happen. Before they had chance to say or think the scream tore through the air like a great shard of glass. Peter was screaming as the spike was being drive into his neck then the blood came the blood did not gush in a constant flow, but in time with the beating of Peter’s heart. At first it came thick and strong, flowing down the back of his neck. He felt the blood move over his hand, the thick fluid no warmer or cooler than his own skin. After a few moments more the blood was still leaving his rapidly paling flesh, but the pulses were slower, weaker. The call disconnected and peter was lefty alone.

Peters POV  
Pain. Pain was all I felt. I was consumed in it. Almost as I were bathing in it. Sometimes the pain crushes you- it leaves you incapable of everything. It leaves you broken- in and out. The tears will not roll down, and the screams won't escape past your quivering lips. The hallucinations would come, but they would not allow you to react and let the steam go. They would force the steam to keep burning you, staining you. Tough times do last. Tough people do not last, always. Well, some might have a dramatic life, but not all. Some really face pain- unspoken, and terrible. One sending disgusting shivers down your spine. Some pain, which makes you want to shatter everything in vision, because you cannot stand something perfect near your broken soul. They are the ones who really do not come out of dramas, novellas and films. The pain is real, and so is the agony.  
Darkness.


End file.
